Percy Jackson and the revenge of kronos
by timothy lee
Summary: Percy finds some empousa and tortures them, finds out kronos is off to free typhoon,and has got to stop him or......... it
1. Chapter 1

Percy jackson and the revenge of 

kronos...

I held my breath. As Annabeth and I crept through the damp,muddy forest we knew what we were waiting for. It was the forth tournament of capture the flag this month and, for the first time of belonging to Camp-Half-Bloof, I was afraid...

We knew exactly what we were up against.Athena, Apollo and my cabin were attacking Ares,Hephaestus and Hermes.Apollo's cabin were scattered across the forest,Athena had set up some traps near our flag, Tyson had a huuuugggeee!! flaming war-axe and was practicing against a tree nymph.Needless to say, Tyson was winning.

Suddenly!A voice in the distance rumbled,"Lock shields!Hold positions!!"

A dozen Hephaestus kids broke out from under Zeus's fist and raised their swords and axes in a threatening manner.Several arrows sprouted onto their sheilds,and they started to back off.But then the same voice shouted,"Stay you cowards!Stand your ground!" This time I recognised the voice.

"Clarisse!!" Annabeth yelled.I knew why she was agitatad. Clarisse was well known for her 'uncompassionateness' and never retreated, even if her team was losing a battle. And the worst thing about her was that she never showed mercy.. She leapt at me, hoping to make me lose balance,I sidestepped easily.She slashed at my legs as I hopped onto Zeus fist, missing my shins by five millemetres. I turned and saw Tyson taking on several of the Ares cabin.I thought he was outnumbered but he just slashed a wide arc and sent the Ares cabin flying.I only just had time to duck before Clarisse chopped at my neck.

"Stand ready!My bow!" Chiron shouted.

"Chiron?Why did you..."

I stopped talking in my tracks.. Just outside the border of Camp-Half-Blood..Were...

Twenty-two Empousa

The servants of Hecate, Goddess of magic...


	2. Chapter Two A dark night

Percy Jackson and the revenge of

Kronos 

Chapter two

A dark night

"Come out and face us godlings!" An emousa snarled. I'd seen them once before at Goode,the school I blew up.But these were about two metres tall! Carrying stygian iron maces, they would well and truly make pro-wrestlers call for mama.

Chiron shot a few arrows at the woman/vampires,they dodged easily." Chiron?" i said,uneasily."We can beat them.Can't we??"

"Child,look down the hill." I looked where he was pointing. several of the Empousa had surrounded Thalia's tree and were threatening to chop.I suddenly, I reached an understanding. If we didn't surrender,they'd destroy the tree,and that would destroy the magical boarders,and then they could get into our camp and massacre the whole place...

Chiron started to kneel.I and the other campers did the same.We removed our helmets from capture the flag. We dropped our bows, our shields,our swords.In pure defeat... Or so the Empousa thought!!

"Now guys!!"

The entire Hephaestus cabin jumped out of the magical boundries and launched themselves and the demon women. They had recently made the newest, biggest weapons.They put them to the test!!

The organised themselves,stabbing wildly, more brawlers then actual warriors. Almost miraculously,the Empousa were taken completely by surprise. Immediately, half the monsters fell dead.Stab wounds in their thighs, heads or necks.It was horrendous to watch,but then, what was war without pain and suffering??

"Arrrgggghhh!!" A painful roar to my left. Someone grabbed hold of my shoulder,I turned to see the ruined face of my near-best friend, Chris Beckendorf! His face was drenched with blood.His eyes were missing and his shirt had been ripped off.. revealing a painful wound in his stomach...

I was so shocked. Seeing someone die for the sake off others, someone who didn't deserve to die,sent me blood-drunk! I leapt onto the battlefield,uncapped riptide and slashed at Chris's attacker, driving her to the floor. I stabbed at her face , opening a wound she would never recover from.I turned.It was a sorry day.Four of our good men had died.But there was some good news though. There was one Empousa left.

I advanced...,.With ANGER!!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter three Kronos sends me an email

Percy Jackson and the revenge of

Kronos

Chapter Three

I found out an unwanted truth

The she devil was glancing around at the dead bodies of her sisters.All the fight had gone out of her, and my pressence didn't seem to lighten up her mood.As I raised my sword,she flinched,obviously anticipating death.A soft, soothing voice to my right said calmly,"Percy. Do not kill. We need her for answers." Chrion said. I didn't know what he meant by 'answers' but then... I knew what he was thinking."You're going to torture arn't you?"

"Percy..." Chiron shifted uncomfortablely on his hooves,"We do not know the Titan's motives yet.And We need to know if we are to win this war."

I nodded,reluctantly.As much as I resented monsters, I felt quite sorry for the lone Empousa,having had your siblings taken from you, it must be very upsetting.Then I got thinking about Hades, the lord of the dead.He'd been banished to the Underworld,so he had made his own Olympus out if dirt,dust and rocks.

"Children," Chiron announced. "It is geeting dark.After today's ...affairs... We must all get some sleep.

We trudged slowly to our cabins.I said goodnight to Annabeth, and ambled to my own cabin.Tyson was already their waiting for me."Hey,big guy." I said, not bothering to hide the worried look on my face.

"Percy!" Tyson beamed."Why are you so sad?"

"Urrmmm...Doesn't matter." I said, quickly." Now lets get some sleep.I switched off the light.I immediately wish I didn't. For that night,I had my nighmare...

WELL WELL! IF IT ISN'T THE LITTLE HERO.

I knew that voice,it was like knives,scraping across metal.

YOU MAY HAVE STOPPED OUR INVASION FORCE,BUT THEIR IS NO CHANCE,YOU CAN STOP US NOW!

I awoke,with a start.I could hear the sound of hooves running at top speed to my cabin. Chiron was standing their, in centaur form."Child! This is an emergency! Run to the big house,consult the oracle."

I didn't know why Chiron was so worked up, but it was highly unusual for Chiron to be nervous, so I ran to the big farmhouse. I past the strawberry fields, no satyrs were their.The fields seemed to be bending, as if even they,were scared.I past the other cabins.They seemed to be quiet, instead of bustling with life,even the Hermes cabin, which is usually choc-a-block full with campers, seemed to be holding it's breath!

A big, red building appeared in front of me. The comforting smoke was billowing out from the chimney.

I'd arrived, at the big house...


	4. Chapter four I get advice from a zombie

Percy Jackson and the revenge of 

Kronos

Chapter four

As I walked up the four-storey steps, I began to realise something, two weeks till my birthday.I'd be sixteen. I might destroy Olympus.. But I put all horrible thought's aside, as I advanced to the big wooden door.As I proceeded into the room, I could feel that eerie feeling, as though someone was watching you...

"Oracle. What is my destiny?" I said to the mummified oracle.

Annabeth,Luke,Clarisse and Grover appeared in the mist.

YOU WILL GO EAST AND STOP THE MONSTER OF LORE, Luke said

YOU WILL FEEL PAIN,YOUR HEARTS THEY TORE, Annabeth rasped

YOU WILL CAUSE THE GREAT VOLCANO TO ERUPT, Grover chanted

HIDING AWAY, YOUR SECRET IS TUCKED

I didn't understand any part of that prophecy, but I knew from a previous experiance with the oracle, that I wouldn't get any answers.My audience with the Mummy..was over..

As I walked onto the front porch of the big house,Chiron and the other campers were waiting for me.

"Well?" Chrion said as he trotted over.

"You will go East and stop the monster of lore.You will feel pain, your hearts they tore.You will cause the great volcano to erupt. Hiding away, your secret is tucked."

I didn't have high hopes for this quest, especialy as it said we will feel pain.

"Child. We do not usualy do this, but you, Annabeth and Grover must go east immediately."

I didn't like the idea of going without discussing it with my fellow campers, but since we had to stop Kronos I had to do it.

Annabeth, Grover and I stumbled into the van. Annabeth and Grover shared worried looks.I knew what they were thinking. The only volcano in the east that I knew of was mount .Snt Helens but Typhoon was trapped there...

And as we travelled of into the distance I realised that Typhoon... could be... this monster of lore...


End file.
